


Rey has a cold

by BurntKloverfield



Series: Rey's Sick Day [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Rey has a cold, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Rey has a cold and she’s miserable. She already has medicine and people watching out for her, so there’s really only one thing for Ben to offer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Rey's Sick Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626589
Comments: 35
Kudos: 296
Collections: BurntKloverfield's Reylo Ficlets





	Rey has a cold

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I’m sick so that means I need to write a fic with someone being sick. Is there plot? I dunno, there are words.

Rey had never had a cold in her life. Jakku had been hot and dry, and she had heat stroke and dehydration and broken bones and starvation, but she had never had a cold where her nose was running, and she couldn’t breathe, and her head hurt, and her muscles ached, and her ears itched, and she couldn’t speak, and when she coughed, it felt like her chest was rattling. It was completely foreign, and she was totally miserable. 

The Resistance had finally found a planet to build up a base on, amid a humid forest. That left Rey miserable in the captain’s quarters on the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca keeping an eye on her. Well, a few porgs that had stowed away had also come to find her and would waddle in and out to keep her company. 

Rey spent most of her time asleep, partially because Chewie insisted and partially because she really did feel awful and tired, and if she was unconscious she couldn’t feel the pain in her head or the itch in her ears or the soreness of her throat or how little air she could take in through her tight chest. 

She wasn’t awake the next time the Force Bond clicked into place. Ben didn’t turn to her at first, unsure of where they stood since their last encounter on Crait, but when he heard her rattled breathing, he looked over his shoulder. As always, he couldn’t see her surroundings, but he did see her asleep, bundled up in blankets, face pale and nose running and mouth open so she could breathe. He was suddenly glad he was alone as he went to kneel beside her. He slowly reached out his hand to feel her forehead, but he stopped before he touched her. He could feel the heat of a fever, even through the bond, but the last time they had touched through the Force, he had been dragged to her hut on Ach-to, and he had seen her future. He pursed his lips and finally pressed the back of his hand to Rey’s forehead to check her temperature just as his mother had when he was just a youngling. 

He was kneeling on durasteel right in front of the captain’s bunk. No visions this time, but an intense rush of her every symptom thrummed over him. He’d had colds like this before, but poor Rey hadn’t, and her body had no immunities to the virus. He looked back, but instead of his quarters, he only saw the familiar room, still full of memories of his father. He’d hoped that he’d be able to get her medicine from his ship, but he was very physically here on the Falcon with her. He looked back to Rey and let his hand turn and brush her hair from her face. It was completely down, not a single bun, but the tangles told him that she’d been sleeping fitfully. As if to answer his assumption, she coughed, waking herself up as it stung her throat and pulled her chest. 

She opened her eyes and tried to speak to him, but she winced at her sore throat and couldn’t get the words to come. 

_What are you doing here? _She asked through the bond. 

“I have as much control over it as you have,” he told her softly. “Do you have medicine? It’s a nasty virus, and unless you have something, you’re going to stay miserable until it passes.”

She tried talking aloud again, and remembering the Force, she told him, _Chewie is keeping an eye on me. Made me take this awful tasting stuff. _She showed him her mental image of a little cup of violet liquid and the Wookiee hair she had had to pull from it. 

Ben cupped her face and ran his thumb over her temple. “Then you should be fine. It will run its course in a few days.” 

_I’m cold. _

“Do you need more blankets?”

She shook her head. _They’re not doing anything._

Ben studied her face. “Is my hand warm to you?”

She nodded.

“May I?” 

She frowned at him.

“I can warm you?”

_With the Force?_

“I’m not good at that. With my body. I’m warm.” Why had he said that? Why was he offering this? True, he had fond memories of his mother cuddling him close when he was sick, but would Rey understand? 

That memory wandered through the Force, and Rey’s eyes teared up. She nodded and scooted back on the bunk, trying to make sure he had plenty of space. He laid himself on his side, chest facing Rey, and he pulled her wrapped in blankets to him. She rested her head against his bicep and pressed her head to his chest, closing her eyes. She pulled the blankets down so her arms were free and hugged herself so she’d be warmed more directly by him. 

She coughed, and her body arched in on itself. He rubbed her back, trying to put out peace through their bond. She looked up at him, crying. 

_It hurts. _

“You probably need something to drink.” 

_On the floor._

He held out his hand towards the floor next to the bed, and a bottle flew to him. He flipped the lid and offered it to her. She took it and drank with the most reverence he had ever seen anyone drink anything. 

He placed the bottle back on the floor when she was done and pulled her back to his chest. “Go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

Rey obeyed, closing her eyes. 

Ben lost track of time, watching her sleep. 

The door opened, and he turned his head to look at the wookie in the doorway. 

“She’s asleep,” Ben cautioned. 

Chewie nodded and gave a few quiet grunts as he brought in a tray with food and medicine. He looked back at Ben and asked how he’d gotten there. 

“The Force.”

Chewie nodded and smacked the back of Ben’s head, telling him that that was for Han. He left him alone, closing the door behind him. 

Ben rubbed his head and looked back at Rey sleeping soundly in his arms. If Chewie could see him, he wondered if he was actually there.

The wondering was unfortunate, and the next thing he knew, he was alone on his bed in his own dark quarters, arms now cold and empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
